1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transmitting systems and, more particularly, to an infrared light emitting and receiving system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, various electrical equipment had to be connected by wires for controlling and/or transmitting data. However, when wires are used for connecting more space is used by equipment. Moreover, usage of the electrical equipment is troublesome due to twisting wires. Therefore, a wireless transmitting system, such as an infrared light emitting and receiving system, is introduced into the equipment.
A conventional infrared light emitting and receiving system includes an infrared light receiving device and an infrared light emitting device. The infrared light emitting device includes a light source for emitting infrared light beams as an optical signal. The infrared light receiving device receives the optical signal and transforms the optical signal into an electrical signal that can be identified by the electrical equipment.
Generally, the light source is an infrared light-emitting diode (IR-LED) used in the infrared light emitting and receiving system. However, working IR-LEDs generate a large amount of heat. If heat can't be dissipated efficiently operating life of the IR-LED is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an infrared light emitting and receiving system with satisfactory heat dissipation.